


though pieces go missing, may we still feel whole

by prettysky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, i love one (1) family, there are other people here too but they are not as important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysky/pseuds/prettysky
Summary: It doesn’t happen at once. The first time is subtle, implied. He counts agents on his fingers, and when he looks at Alex, he mutters 'K'hym.' Winn is the only one who hears it, and he quickly corrects him. J’onn listens and nod, and continues as if nothing has happened.Winn doesn’t say a word to anyone.The second time happens on one of the game nights, but it's pretty quiet too.\J'onn gets a little bit confused.\\This is the story of one repaired family.





	though pieces go missing, may we still feel whole

It doesn’t happen at once. The first time is subtle, implied. He counts agents on his fingers, and when he looks at Alex, he mutters 'K'hym.' Winn is the only one who hears it, and he quickly corrects him. J’onn listens and nod, and continues as if nothing has happened.

Winn doesn’t say a word to anyone.

The second time happens on one of the game nights, but it's pretty quiet too. Maggie and Winn play Codenames against Alex and Kara while J'onn watches the game from aside and Lena and James talk in the kitchen, preparing the food. Alex consults with J'onn about a code, and he points to Kara. "I'm not sure T'ania will understand this one," he mumbles, a second before he realizes the mistake. "Kara, Kara, Kara," he says quickly, as if to cover what he just said. Alex pauses for a moment, a bit confused, but she goes on talking after a few moments, and J'onn hopes that no one else has heard, that she won’t take it the wrong way, that she won’t tell Kara. Alex and Kara win a landslide victory, and Alex embraces J'onn a little harder than usual when they leave at the end of the evening.

He continues to get confused. He calls them K'hym and T'ania when he greets them in the morning, when he calls them on a mission, when he asks questions about cases. He gets confused more and more, and it gets weird, it gets a little awkward, for him at least. It becomes something they are not sure how to react to sometimes. They exchange glances, they smile quietly, they laugh at it sometimes. But J'onn always remained serious, aware of his slips, covering them as best he could.

"Good job, Supergirl," He says once, after a serious fight. Kara stooped a little and nodded back, trying to restore her breathing. She just finished off three huge, snarling, cyborgs with big horns all by herself. She patted the hem of her skirt and wiped the dust off her face.

"What about me?" Asks Alex. Her alien gun had been shoved back into its holster, and although she had two more guns hanging on her thigh holster and another long, slender one in her hand, it never seems enough for fighting three evil-looking aliens.

"What about you?"

"Yes, I helped too." Alex made a face, deflects hair from her face, causing a streak of dirt to spread across her forehead. J’onn and Kara exchange glances.

"Hey, hey- no glances! What's the problem?"

"I got those guys pretty much by myself, Alex," said Kara, hands folded, a slight smile on her face. J’onn looks around to make sure the cleaning team arrives soon, but mostly so he wouldn't have to get into the approaching discussion. They were still in the ring, smoking spots here and there around them, D.E.O agents passing by, each busy with their own business. Alex looks shocked.

"What do you mean all by yourself? without my hit, you couldn’t get rid of the double blow they sent you! There were two fists that came at you at the same time, and with all due respect," She raised her hands in the air. "You wouldn’t be able to push it off alone. The impact of my gun threw them back. Without me you'd be smeared all over the sidewalk. "

"That is- absolutely not true!"

"It is, and you-"

"Okay, enough of that!" Said J’onn, his voice rising on both. They stopped, still looking at each other. He shook his head, a serious look on his face. 

“You both helped. Each one of you will get a gold star. Now," he turned, signaling for Winn that stood not far off, to approach them. Winn lifted his head from the tablet he was holding, noticing J’onn. He patted the back of one of the agents he was talking to and ran to them.

"Yeah, boss?”

“Agent Schott, take Supergirl to the med bay, make sure everything is alright with her. Agent Danvers, you go to the office, fill out a report on today’s Gublats attack, and on yesterday's attack you haven’t done yet, about the Zinauer’s attack, in the city center. Don’t think I didn’t notice."

The two girls let out a pissed groan exactly at the same time, with exactly the same expression, almost in the same tone. Winn watched them, amused, as J’onn raised eyebrows in surprise. He wasn’t surprised at all, he had no doubt they would react like this, but he wanted to display a face that would leave no room for doubt about their missions.

"I wasn’t hurt at all! just a few blows here and there, but I'm fine, it's a sunny day..."

"Come on, J’onn, can’t Winn do it?"

"Hey!"

"I’m just saying, he's much better than me in reports, and even if he doesn’t, he can write some program that will do it for us or something-"

"... pulled my hair a bit, but I'm fine, I’m fine, and if Alex didn’t interfere with her gun-"

"Ha! so you admit I hit them and helped you!"

"-I don’t admit anything, if at all, your gun just got on my way to fight them-"

"Alright, Winn, write this down. If Kara doesn’t need my help-"

"Okay, K'hym, T'ania, that’s enough!"

The three fell silent at once, looking at J’onn, stunned. It was the first time he called them like that out loud, in front of more than one or two people. There was no longer any point in ignoring the mistake. Winn opened his mouth to an almost round O, and Alex closed her mouth, a smile on her face, her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Did you just..."

"Agent Danvers, Agent Schott, Supergirl, I order you to do the tasks I've given you immediately, otherwise I'll act for your immediate removal. Now!" He thundered, turning to walk away quickly, hiding his reddening face.

Kara and Winn exchanged a look and immediately broke into a soft giggling, Kara grabbing her belly, and Winn covered his mouth. Alex, with a slight smile on her face, looked at J’onn who was walking away and put a hand on both of them, leading them away.

"Get rid of us! I dare him to run this place without us!"

"Exactly!" Kara and Winn raised their hands for a high-five, missing each other by half a foot. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I think it would be quieter for all of us without both of you here."

"Shut up, T'ania."

Winn chuckles, and Alex looks back at J’onn, who is now talking to two other agents. She exchanged a look with Kara and patted her back, walking away toward the office, leaving them on their way to the med bay.

"J’onn gets confused with our names," Alex tells Maggie that evening. Maggie raised her head from her noodles and stops in mid-bite, frowning.

"Confused with your names?"

"Yes, he calls me and Kara T'ania and K'hym, like his daughters’ names, from Mars." She takes a sushi roll from the plate, puts it in her mouth. "At first I thought it was a one-time thing, but he continues to do it."

"Do you think it's on purpose?"

"I guess not. It doesn’t look like he's enjoying it, he looks... embarrassed, frustrated." Her eyes filled with concern.

"You think that... maybe he has, I mean, his father was a little sick towards the end of his life, you think that-"

"No, J’onn is clearer than ever, I'm sure he's not sick." She thought for a moment. "I think he's just... misses them."

Maggie nod. She put a cautious hand on Alex's back. "He'll be fine." She hugged her shoulder warmly, putting a kiss on her cheek.

Alex hoped she was right.

A loud beep sounded from the system a few days later, and the big screens shone and flickered in red light. Winn jumped out of his chair and Alex, that was standing next to him, approached the screen.

"You said they wouldn’t attack in the next two hours!"

"Well, I was wrong," he said as he tapped the keyboard quickly, trying to find out more about the attack. "They’re in the west of the city, near the metals factory."

Agents ran around them and he continued to type, looking at the screen that filled with moving dots. "Call Kara," he ordered Alex, continuing to type and give orders to some of the agents.

"Agent Schott, update me." J’onn walked down the stairs quickly in their direction.

"Castillo, I need you to find out if there are any more on the way, Berg, contact the police, the usual procedure - keep people away, not to get any closer - oh, hi J’onn, well, what’s happening is that-”

"Winn said the Colbarians wouldn’t attack in the next two hours but they're now attacking the road near the metals factory." Alex hung up with Kara and glanced at Winn. He shook his head to her and she scrunched her nose toward him.

"Alright, Agent Danvers, call the strike team-"

"There’s no time, Director J'onzz." Said one of the agents suddenly, still engrossed in frantic typing as Winn had done on the computer beside him. "The Colbarians are moving quickly toward the nearest school."

J’onn looked around, thinking quickly. Alex began to load herself with tactical gear, shoving it around her waist.

"Supergirl will meet me outside. We’re heading out.”

J’onn didn’t have time to react, and she was already running quickly toward the big porch, a flash of flying red taking her away. Winn watched them fly away with a grin on his face, staring.

"I like it when they do that," he murmured, shaking his head.

"Agent Schott, to work!"

"Yes, of course," Winn jumped up, typing on, this time on his tablet. "Supergirl, what’s your status?"

"We're almost here!" There was Kara's voice through the comms. On the big screen was a photo of a security camera shot that caught the incident. People screamed and ran away in panic as the giant purple aliens shot laser beams in every direction, lifting cars and throwing them into the air, roaring.

"We're here! Just have to make sure that-" a scream interrupted Alex.

"Supergirl, was that you?"

"Yes, and now my ear is broken,"

"Oh, come on, Alex, stop being such a crybaby,"

"If you stop being afraid of any car thrown at you in surprise-"

"You know what, I'm taking you down here."

"As if. Take me down there, next to the big one."

A sigh was heard from Kara, then silence, only the background sounds of the cars being thrown, heavy metal ripped, and the screams of bystanders that were still on the scene.

"You two are done?" J’onn's voice sounded tired but firm.

"What I started to say is that we need to make sure there aren’t any passersby in the area, because this is going to be ugly."

Alex and Kara finally show up at the camera, Kara pulls Alex down one side of the ring, quickly turns to the other.

"The police are working on the matter at this very moment, and the aliens are all yours, darlings." Winn pressed a few buttons on his tablet as he spoke, J’onn looking at the screen with worried eyes, folding his arms.

They stood on both sides of the ring, beginning to fight, Kara firing laser shots from her eyes and ice breath from her mouth, and Alex with two guns she held, one in each hand, and well-aimed shots. They worked together, Alex shooting at an alien that Kara was throwing in the air, sliding under him and shooting one more while Kara distracted the other.

"Danvers, Supergirl, be careful not to hit the trucks that in the factory’s parking lot," Winn spoke to them in the comms. "They're full of toxic metals."

"Sounds delicious." Kara sprang up, hitting two aliens simultaneously. Alex shot them from below and they fell to the ground, unconscious. "Alex-"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard," Alex turned on her axis, bending down, shooting three aliens one after the other. She didn’t notice a fourth alien behind her, who came striding up and lift his hand at her, ready to hit.

"Supergirl!" Winn shouted. Kara noticed the alien, flying as fast as she could. The alien's hand that had been lifted at Alex was now directed at Kara, and he was about to hit both.

"T'ania, K'hym, watch out!" J’onn shouted, frightened, alarmed.

A red flash appeared, and Kara was carrying Alex, flying away at the very last second. Alex shot at one of the aliens who was still standing, and Kara hurried to freeze the alien whose hand was still raised, standing, confused, wondering where the human and the kryptonian had gone. The aliens fell with a bang, and with that they ended up with the Colbarians.

Winn glanced at J’onn, who was leaning with his hand on the table, pinching the bridge of his nose. Winn hid a smile, instructing the agents around him with various orders, about the police update and the cleaning of the aliens who lay unconscious on the road.

"We're on our way back," They heard Kara's voice.

"Dad," Alex added, and Kara's laugh was heard in the background.

"Make sure that each of them will fill out a report in three copies about this attack." He ordered Winn and hurried to get away quickly before Kara and Alex would return.

Winn watches him walk away, and a minute later Alex and Kara appear on the porch, marching toward the control center.

Kara looks around. "Where's J’onn?"

Winn gives her a meaningful look and she sighs, and Alex grimaces. "We have to talk to him," Kara says.

"You really do," mutters Winn as he continues to type. "And regardless, he told me that both of you should fill out a report in three copies of this attack."

There were no groans this time, and they walked away quickly to Alex's lab.

"Kara-"

"I know what you're going to say."

"And?"

"I don’t know, Alex, it's okay he gets confused, it's okay that he misses them, it's okay he... feels that way. We don’t have to make him feel any worse. We don’t need to tell him to stop or anything.”

"I didn't say we should make him stop, we just need to talk to him about it. Maybe it's okay on our part, but I'm not sure he's at his best, mentally, I mean, he's feeling bad. He needs to take it out. And he’s not talking a lot, you know."

Kara sighed. "So what are we doing?"

"Maybe a movie night? just the three of us.” Alex stopped next to the lab. "I think some quality time can make him open up more. Or if he's with the two of us together..."

"Yes, you’re right." Kara nodded. "I’ll talk to him."

Alex shook her head once and went into the lab.

That evening, she bought pizza and potstickers before she arrived at Kara, when J’onn was asked to come and bring drinks. From what Kara had said, he sounded more encouraged after he agreed to come. Alex hoped they could solve it.

"Not again!" Kara groaned when she opened the door, glancing at Alex's pizza. Alex rolled her eyes and skirted her, walking into the apartment. She put the two trays of pizza and the bag of potstickers on the table, then turned to Kara, who closed the door.

"You know J’onn loves it!"

"I know, but I'm trying to wean him, it's disgusting," she shivered, opening the bag of potstickers. Alex went to the fridge.

"I don’t think it's possible to wean an alien from the food they find tasty on Earth, just look at you with fried eggplant." She took out two bottles of beer, opening them. She handed one to Kara.

"Well, in my defense, we didn’t have eggplant on Krypton."

"They're disgusting!"

"They are fried and coated with a layer of breadcrumbs! I don’t think there are many things that are fried and coated with crumbs that I can’t love." Kara has already stuffed her mouth with three potstickers one after the other. Alex shook her head.

"Can you at least wait for J’onn to arrive?"

Kara stared at her in surprise, her mouth swollen with food. "It's not that he'd be offended if we started eating without him or something," she murmured with a mouth full, almost incomprehensible. Alex sighed with a small smile, taking another sip. Years of talking with her sister in full mouth had trained her for moments like this when no one who spoke english seemed to be able to understand her without a dictionary.

There was a knock on the door, and Alex hurried to open it, J’onn standing in the doorway with a big smile, carrying a six-pack.

"Welcome to the fortress," Alex joked with a smile, hugging his shoulder. "I brought you a pizza with pineapple."

"Oh, great," he said, greeting Kara, who had already swallowed the food in her mouth.

"I just want to say, for the record, that I tried to prevent her from ordering pineapples, because of the weaning I’m trying to make on these eating habits of y-"

"Come on, Kara, let him eat whatever strange alien food he wants to eat," Alex said, patting her shoulder as J’onn sat down in front of them. Kara sighed, taking a pizza without pineapple.

"It will make you socially ostracized."

"So I suppose the fact that I'm a six-foot green alien who can read thoughts doesn't really stop people from socializing with me," said J’onn, biting his pizza piece with a smile. Alex snickered.

"Cold beer, J’onn?" She got up to the fridge.

"Yes, thank you, T'ania."

It was quiet as J’onn finished chewing quietly, painfully aware of the fact that the two girls exchanged meaningful glances, almost speaking without sound. J’onn concentrated on the pizza in his hand, coughing in embarrassment.

"Here," Alex put a bottle beside him, her hand fluttering over his shoulders. He nodded. There was silence for a few more moments while everyone ate, Kara and Alex continued to exchange small smiles.

"So, Kara, any interesting cases that have come to catao lately?"

"Actually, yes, two days ago there was a rumor about a Rolyticon that started-"

"I'm sorry." J’onn's deep voice suddenly stopped them, and he finally raised his head, looking at both of them. They gave him warm smiles, and Kara reached out a hand to grab his.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, J’onn."

"I know, and yet, you need to know that I... I don’t mean it to happen. I don’t want you to think that this is all you are for me, a replacement for the girls I once had. You are both wonderful, brave, tough, amazing women, and I am so proud of both of you, of who you have become. I know I didn’t raise you, but I... well, you already know I see you as my daughters, as my own flesh- " His voice suddenly choked. “Sometimes I... I miss them so much... " he whispered, Kara's grip tightened, a tear falling down her cheek. Alex got up and went over to hug his shoulder.

"Sometimes I miss them so much, I see them in my dreams. It happens a lot lately. I imagine how their lives would look if they lived with me here, what human form they would choose, how they would act as adult women, what would they work as, who they would love." He looked up at the two of them. "You're not a replacement, don’t you think that for a moment."

"We know that, J’onn." Alex murmured, her hand moving back and forth on his back.

"We, too, me and Alex, we too lost a family. I lost my whole family, and even when I got here, me and Alex together lost Jeremiah."

"I will never pretend to be a replacement for Jeremiah. The real Jeremiah, the one who saved me, Jeremiah who was your real father." He looked at Alex, "and an adopting father for you," at Kara. "He was a good man, I wouldn’t want to be-"

"You're not a replacement, J’onn," Kara said, wiping her eyes. “None of us is. We are three people who have lost their loved ones in the unimaginable horrors, and have managed in finding people who will love them, people who can fill a void. It's not a replacement, it's just... "

"Someone new," Alex completed. Kara looked at her with a smile, nodding.

"You are a father figure for us, just as we are daughter figures for you. We needed it, and we found it. And I think..." She sighed for a moment, thinking. "I think there is no greater luck in this whole universe."

J’onn tightened his grip on her hand, and she stood up, standing on his other side. He draped them both in his large arms, Alex laying her face on his shoulder and Kara pressing her head against his temple.

"It's a bit like... a puzzle family."

Alex chuckled at J’onn's shoulder. "Puzzle Family."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's funny."

J’onn also let out a laugh, wiping his eyes. "It is pretty funny."

Kara shrugged. "I love it."

"Yeah, me too." Alex raised her head, gently kissing J’onn's forehead. "You'll never be a replacement, but I'll lie if I say you're not the best father figure I could have asked in his place."

"I can say the same thing about both of you." He smiled, and there were tears in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Kara spread her arms to hug them both, squeezing them hard. Alex let out a cough, and J’onn laughed.

"Kara!"

"What?"

"Do I need to remind you how a human body responds to a hug from a kryptonian?"

"No, I remember very well, thank you." Kara released them both, and Alex massaged her shoulder.

"It doesn’t feel that way."

Kara rolled her eyes, turning to take more potstickers from the bag. Alex walked over to her, hugging her from behind, squeezing hard. Kara put a potsticker in her mouth, a bored look on her face.

"You know it doesn’t do anything to me, right?"

"Yeah, I just enjoy hugging you." Alex put her ear on Kara's back, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Thank you," she murmured, looking at J'onn. "Thank you for being in my life."

J’onn smiled at her, his eyes full of love. "Back at you."

Kara reached out to hold Alex's hands. "Me too?"

Alex freed Kara from her grasp, turning her around. "No, you’re eating all my food." She leaned forward, kissing Kara's cheek. "Of course," she said, in a softer voice.

"So, are we going to watch this movie today? because I signed up for shooting and car chases and sophisticated robbers, not for gooeyness and jabbering," Kara picked up the two pizza trays and the half-empty bag of potstickers into the living room. J’onn and Alex exchanged an amused look.

"Start the movie, I'll make the popcorn."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please let me know your thought in the comments, and if you liked it, leave a kudos :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr (bilerleigh) and on twitter (bilerleighs)


End file.
